Kitty In Dark Land
by VampireDemonKnight
Summary: The Daughter of Cheshire Cat and The Mad Hatter,Kitty Ches,has found her long lost older brother,Hiruma Hatter. And they grow a relationship more than just brother and sister. The Red Queen's Daughter Mamori Red,wants Hiruma to be hers,but SORRY!,HE'S TAKEN THANK YOU VERY MUCH! DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN EYESHIELD 21 , just the story (INCEST) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

Kitty in Dark Land

On the run, a little kitty wants to have fun. At the age of 16, The Daughter of The Cheshire Cat, KC aka Kitty Ches, goes and gets some. She goes to a disco party downtown Fable Town. She is dressed, nice and sassy. She doesn't go to school, but she's very wise, for someone so young. She opens to big double doors and walks in. Everyone looks at her. Some blushed, some fainted, and even some have nosebleeds. Because she was some sight. She was wearing a short black dress, no sleeves, and black high heels. She walks to one of the couches and sits. People still stare. "Don't mind me, just need to relax". Everyone went back on doing whatever they were doing slowly. "Yo dude!" "Yes?" "Can I have a round of hot milk please?" giving him the baby kitten face. "Sure miss, coming right up" He placed the cup on the table; she takes the cup and sips. She looks around and meets a pair of beautiful dark emerald green eyes.

He was wearing an all black tuxedo with a top hat and glasses. The two were having a staring contest. When a song came on (1), they get up, walked on the dance floor and danced. After the end of the song, for a mischief kitty, she took his hat off, releasing blonde spiky hair, and disappears. H went back to the couch and sees his hat, & a purple/blood red tail? He sat next to the tail, brings it up to his nose, and smells it. The scent of lavender and roses. H e began to be addicted to the smell. The hat went open and revealed a cat grin and purple/blood red cat eyes. She sat up, still wearing the hat. They stared at each other. , then suddenly went closer to each other.(2) Closer and closer they went, and when their lips were inches away , Kitty pushes the hat in his face and gets up. She was going to make a run for it until something caught her attention.

A smell. A smell that she hasn't smelled in years. She was "hypnotized "to the smell. When she found the source of the smell, it was the guy. 'WTF? I know only one person with that scent'. The guy noticed that she was staring. "What?" "Oh...um...do...do you know The Cheshire Cat?" "No duh! Everyone knows him" "no I mean, personally." "Yeah, I guess you can say that" "Like how?" "…he's my father" "but…he's my dad" "looks like we're related then" "Who's your mother?" "The Mad Hatter" "me too…" "No wonder, I felt a similar aura around you, reminded me of her. " "I smelled a similar scent of dad on you". A minute of silence. "Well, this is awkward". "So… where have you been pussycat?" "It's KC aka Kitty Ches, thank you very much!" "OH! PUSHY! But seriously" "… alone, I don't really have a home or go to school." "Hm… how old are you fluff ball?" "It's Kitty & 16" "so young, I'm Hiruma Hatter, 17" "hm well it's been fun, but I have to go do something somewhere so later!"

The scent came back "seems you're hypnotized by my scent, just like me to your scent ~". A huge cat grin on his face, showing his fangy teeth. She blushes a little. "Can't have my long lost sister go running away from me again now would we~?" The scent grew stronger, she felt weak, she collapsed, and Hiruma got her. "Come on, fluff ball" "Myyy naaammme iissss (3)" "yeah yeah save your breathe".

Hiruma carried her to his apartment, one of the expensive and fanciest, on the top floor. He placed her on his huge king size bed. Kitty still was weak. 'Maybe I over did it' "HHHIIIRRRRUUUMMMMAAAA!" "What?" "Can I have a hug?" "WTF?" "Please?" She gave him the baby kitten face; he blushes and gave a defeat sigh. He picks her up and gives her a hug, she moans unexpectedly. He blushes full face red and dropped her. "WTF man?" "WTF ME?! WTF YOU! WTF DID YOU DO THAT?!" "It felt good". He blushes like a tomato. His instincts were taking over him, so was Kitty's. "Do it ". His eyes went big and emerald green. Hiruma jumped on her. Kitty moaned loud.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, the sunlight caught Kitty's attention. Kitty gets up, yawns and stretches. Finally realizing she was in her undergarments and so was Hiruma. She quickly covers herself with a blanket and started looking for with clothes. "Good Morning Beautiful~, sleep well~?" Kitty turns and sees Hiruma stretches and smiling at her. "No need to cover up~ I've seen everything ~". A shiver went down her spine. "GR! SHUT UP!" "You were amazing! F*ck! You're a natural!" "Humph!" "I'm sorry, but you're beautiful Sis, you should embrace it, and besides I'm your brother, you shouldn't be embarrassed, so come on, let me see." Hiruma had a serious and calm tone. She puts her arms down and showing her B cup breasts, wearing a black silk bra and panties, she was blushing. Hiruma chuckled. "There, see? That wasn't very hard, was it~?" He gets up and gets dressed, so did Kitty.

Hiruma gets ready to go to school while Kitty does whatever she wants to do and watching Cerberus , the watchdog/pet. Hiruma was wearing the school uniform and Kitty was wearing a 'Mad Hatter 'style outfit. "You look like mom" "no, I look like dad, YOU look like mom" "tch! Wanna start something lil sis?!" "Bring it!" They stared at each other. Hiruma grabs Kitty's waist, and kissed her. They were moaning. Kitty grabbed Hiruma's hair while he was pulling Kitty closer to him. Hiruma broke the kiss. They both smirked at each other, and then they laughed. "Didn't knew you wanted me THAT badly" Hiruma grabbed Kitty from behind, whispered in her ear "you have no f*cking idea", she giggled. "Well later" "bye".

Hiruma walks to Deimon High School, thinking about Kitty. When he gets there, he sees ( son of The Dor Mouse), Musashi ( son of The Huntsmen) , Kurita and Komusubi ( sons of Tweedle Dee and Dum) , The HaHa Brothers ( son of the 3 musketeers) , last and always least , Mamori ( daughter of The Red Queen ). She always wanted Hiruma ever since. She threatened him, begged him, pleased him, and even forced to have $3x with him. Like a bad $$ he is, he refuses/escapes every time. To admit it, she's, you know, crazy, over power and everything. She's a royally son of a W_h_0r3. She gets everything and anything she wishes, but not Hiruma. When he sits in his seat, Mamori sits on his desk, wearing the school uniform in an **s**_!_Uty way. "Hiruma-kun! ~". She hugs him, with her C/D cup in his face. The other guys in the whole school or other schools are jealous that Hiruma gets Mamori's attention. "How's my boyfriend/future husband doing? ~" "can't…breathe…" "Oh! ~". She finally let's go of him, he gasps for air. "You naughty boy~ you should have told me sooner, you know we can't do that here , but if you want…" She grabs his hand and places it on her boob. "…we can leave right now and do it~!" He released his hand from her grip. "Over my, wrinkly, old, rotting, dead!" She growls at him. "For all I did for you, you still don't want to have $3x with me! there's someone else! Isn't there?!" Hiruma smirked of that Mamori is jealous. "Maybe there is~ maybe there isn't~ who knows? ~". She growls loud. "You! You! UGH!" She stomped back to her seat and let class start. A boring day of school and work. Hiruma actually had a pretty good day today. Except of 'miss diva queen 'bugging him all day, He can't wait to go home, relax and go back to Kitty, his long lost sister. To creepy to admit, but Kitty Is amazing to Hiruma, she's an amazing kisser, her touch is probably toxic, with her, they can keep going for hours. Kitty is important to him than anything; he'll give up anything for her to be happy and safe.

Hiruma walks the door to his apartment, he sees Kitty playing his video games in the living room and Cerberus is sleeping right next to her. " Hey". Kitty turns, she gasps. "Yo!" "Like the game?" "I guess. It passes the time". Hiruma changes into a shirt and sweat pants. "How's school?" "Exhausting ""I bet ""especially with the daughter of The Red Queen begging me to have $3x with her every second". Kitty turns, with a WTF face. "She likes you or something?" "You have no idea, but…" Hiruma walks up to Kitty, pulls her close, and kisses her. "…she's not even 1% as amazing as you." He smirks. "Then how much am I?" "Hm… over 9000". She laughs. "Come on, I made dinner" "k ". They ate dinner, took a shower, and gets ready to go to bed. Hiruma gets in the covers and waits for Kitty. Kitty comes in the room wearing a purple night dress. He whistles "Oh~ so sassy sexy sis~". She laughs "shut up!" Kitty gets in bed and snuggles next to Hiruma, he smirks. "Good Night big bro", she kisses his cheek. "Night sis" it looked like he was going to give her a kiss on the cheek, NOPE! instead he gave her a bunch of kisses everywhere.

In the Red Queen residence, Mamori is still mad from this morning. "UGH! CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS MOTHER?!". The Red Queen is not even paying attention to her daughter's ranting. "HE STILL DOES'NT WANT TO HAVE $3X WITH ME! AND ALL I DID FORE HIM! UUGGHH!" "Just relax dear, He'll coming drooling for you in no time, just be patient." "PATIENT? PATIENT?! F*CK PATIENCE! I WANT HIM NOW!"SLAP. The Red Queen slapped her daughter across the face. "WELL YOU SHUT THE F*CK UP ALREADY!? IF HE'S NOT INTO YOU, F*CK HIM AND FIND ANOTHER MAN! , BILLIONS OF MEN WANT TO HAVE BABIES WITH YOU ALREADY! MOVE ON!" Mamori was speechless. Her mother's face was red as a rose. "…then how did you get dad, mother? did you forced him?". " no…people think that I'd did but I didn't, your father really does love me , FOR me , not for my beauty or riches, for me , that's why I love him…I was like you right now , back then , I wanted this guy to be my husband , until he wanted someone else , I was depressed, until your father came. I couldn't felt happier. So I've waited for the right man to come to me, people see me as evil as they thought but really…" "…you're not". The Red Queen smiled. "Exactly, come here". Mamori gave her mother a hug. "Go to bed, sweetheart, you have school tomorrow" "good night mother" "good night darling".


	3. Chapter 3

Hiruma wakes up at 7am in the morning on a Friday. He sees his long lost sister, Kitty, cuddled next to him. He smiled. 'So kawaii' He poked her nose, it twitched. She wakes up.

"Morning Gorgeous~"

"Hey"

"It's morning"

"Yep, I can see that"

"Time to get up"

"Mm…nah". Hiruma get out of bed.

"Don't go!~"

"Too late"

"Waah!"

"Stop complaining and get dressed"

"Rrr fine!" Hiruma get ready and makes breakfast. Hiruma made eggs, toast, bacon, and orange juice. Kitty comes out wearing a black Lolita dress with boots. She and Hiruma eat breakfast. When they were done, Hiruma washes the plates.

"Later"

"Bye" Hiruma walks t school; as usual he's being followed by the Daughter of The Hare, Suzuna.

"Come on out Hare!"

"TeeHee! ~ You found me~ you're so good! ~"

"Uh huh". When they got to school, Hiruma receives a bosom attack from Mamori.

" I thought I f*cking-"

"I know you don't want to be with me, but I'll ask you one question"

"What is it?"

"Is there another girl that you love very dearly? AND I WON'T TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER!"

"Yes…there is…"

"Okay…thank you." He nodded.

While Hiruma is in class, Kitty went to hang out with her friends near the school.

"Well well~ look who's here? ~"  
"It's KC!"

"Hey guys"

"So what's a purrrfect, sweet girl doing in a place like this? ~"

"Waiting for my brother to get out of class & I'm bored."

"WOAH! Did you guys hear that?! KC's got a bro!"

"WOAH!"

"Wow it's so exciting isn't it?"

"SHADUP!"

"Why don't go to school?"

"Don't need it"

"Yeah right"

"SHADUP! Why don't we get this party staring?!"

The music was so loud; the students in the school can hear it. Mamori FINALLY stopped bugging Hiruma, he was relieved.

"What is that annoying music?" ALL of the students walked out of the school to see what was that music was coming from.

"LOOK!" They see Kitty and a group of teens dancing & singing.

"It's KC!"

"Wow!"

"Who?"

"KC, the dark goddess or dang & song"

"Really?"

"Yes"

Hiruma smiled. "There she goes again"

"Hiruma-kun, do you know her?"

"Of course! She's my sister"

"EEEHHH?!"

"She doesn't even look like you!"

"Look again"

Mamori looked at KC a little close. Her eyes & teeth were a little pointy, like Hiruma. She has a similar grin to Hiruma.

"Wow"

"Yeah, wow…"Mamori looked at Hiruma, he had a seductive look on his face. It hit her.

"Hiruma-kun!"

"What?"

"Are you and her…?"

"NO?! REALLY?!"

She finally realized that Hiruma and this "KC" are siblings and they're in a "LOVING" relationship.

After Kitty finished singing, a huge roar of applause appeared behind her, caused her to jump into a tree. Hiruma laughed.

"Hiruma!"

"Hey sis"

"Why are all of these peasants here?"

"They heard the music and came to check it out"

"They-they saw…?"

"Yep, you're a natural"

"SHADUP!"

"Come on, time to come down". Hiruma helped Kitty get down from the tree.

"So this is "KC" huh?" Mamori walked up to them.

"Is this that chick that was 'so obsessed' with you bro?"

"Yeah, but she agreed to leave me alone"

"Oh well, in that case…" She puts her hand out for a handshake.

"I'm KC aka Kitty Ches/Cheshire"

"Hello, I'm A. Mamori, Daughter of –"

"The Red Queen, I know"

The students went back to class except of Hiruma.  
"So, these are your friends huh?"

"Yep"

"Cool"  
"Why don't you go back to class?"

"I rather stay with you than sit in a boring classroom"

"K"

Somewhere in the city, near the school, a scent of Kitty and Hiruma appeared.

"-Gasp- Maddie!"

"What is it?"

"It's them…"

"Are you sure? It can't be…"

"It's them alright…our children are alive…."

"Let's go!"

"Let's"

The two strangers ran in an oversized cloak to hide themselves from public. The father was the tracker to their children. He sniffed. "This way!" They ran behind the school and sees Hiruma and Kitty talking.

"Are they really?"

"It's the only thing there Maddie, and it's only them"

"MY! ~ They've grown so fast! So beautiful and handsome! ~ We've been out of their lives for so long"

"TOO long I'm afraid, let's see if they learned anything from us."

"Yes"

"So what do you want to do?"

"I do-". Kitty smells something very powerful, and there are two of them.

"What is it?"

"Something there, very powerful, and there's two of them"

"Where?"

"I don- WOAH!" Kitty got attacked by a stranger but dodged it. So did Hiruma.

Kitty and Hiruma fights the strangers, they were powerful but they were able to pin them down. They both pulled the hoods off their face. Shocking, it was the original Cheshire cat and The "Mad" Hatter, they're parents. "Dad?" "Mom?" They just stared at them, the laughs.

"Whew! I haven't fought like that in years! Right Maddie?"

"Indeed! It feels like I'm young again! ~"

"Dad?"

"Mom?". They looked at Hiruma and Kitty.

"My~ you've grown! But you're right kitten, you DO look like me"

"See?! Dads says I look like him"

"NO! I look like dad when you look like mom!"Maddie laughs.

"Now now we should get home"

"You're leaving? after we've just seen each other just for a minute?"

"Are you mad mom?"  
"OF COURSE I AM! ~ I'M THE "MAD" HATTER SWEETHEART! ~". She pinches his cheek.

"But we're going to make up the years we've been gone out of your lives"

"Really?"

"Yes my kitten~"

"Let's go home; I'll make some tea and scones! ~"  
"Oh mom"


	4. Chapter 4

During the afternoon, the family of Cheshire Cat and The 'Mad' Hatter was having some classical family time, training. Kitty was training with her father while Hiruma was training with his mother. After ¾ hours of training, the family went to have a break.

"WOW! Heh never knew you tow were THIS good"

"Well, hee hee, there are our children after all dear"

"Heh yes they are"

"Why are we training Daddy?"

"& what are we training for?"

"Heh, just in case something happens son, don't want losing you two now"

"K"

"Come! I'll go make us tea and some scones! ~"

"I'll make some sandwiches"

"Why aren't you in school sweetheart~?"

"I don't need it; I'm just too smart for that"

"Heh heh, just like your old man"

"You're never old Daddy". Kitty kisses his cheek.

"AW~ thank you kitten". The phone rings.

"I'll get it~!" 2 minutes of silence.

"Who was it Maddie?"

"It was Ali (Alice Liddell, her daughter is coming to visit"

"That's lovely~"

"Who?"

"Alice's daughter is coming to visit us, she's really sweet"

"Cute as a button she is~!"

"Oh well, I can't wait to meet her!"

"Dad, Mom, we have to tell you something. The way that me and Kitty met was at a dance club. We love each other. Not just in s sibling manner. In a romantic, passionate way". He holds Kitty in his arms.

"I really love him Daddy; no one in this world will ever understand me except you, mommy, and Hiruma". Cheshire sighed.

"You really love each other that much huh?" They nodded.

"Well, I-"

"I'm happy for you two! ~"

"Maddie?"

"I only wish for our children to be happy dear, and besides, I kind of predicted this would happen"

"Well, I just want my little kitten happy, I don't trust boys nowadays. WE APPROVE!" Hiruma and Kitty jumped in joy and then they started to futterwacken. They chuckled.

"Yep, they totally got that from you"

"Oh! Such joy~!"

The door bell rings.

"I wonder who that can be."Cheshire went to answer the door.

"ALICE!"

"Hello Mr. Cat"

"Come in! Come in! ~". A girl with blonde0dark brown hair with green eyes came in; she was wearing Alice in Wonderland: Madness Return outfit.

"Kiddos, this is Alice"

"Hello"

"Hi"

"She'll be staying with us for the visit"

"K"

"I'm Kitty Ches & this is Hiruma Hatter"

"Nice to meet you"

"I like your outfit"

"Thanks, yours too"

"Thanks, do you know F6? (Fables 6, a male singing group)"

"Who doesn't?" Kitty and Alice went to Kitty's room to talk.

"That was fast"

"She is a girl after all sons"

"I'm glad she has a girl friend to talk too"

"I guess"

In the Red Queen's household, deep below the castle, there are secret chambers. Mamori has plans for her "future husband" (you think she was going to GIVE him up that easily, did you?). She wants to get him, to win his love fair in square. For her to do so, she needs to do it the old-fashion way, a duel. But she needs a partner to do that. So she made her own partner & if anything is getting out of hand, she has something up her sleeve to fix it.

" . ! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Red Queen was watching her own daughter, who has finally snapped, go wild.

"Oh my dear, what has happened to you?"


End file.
